exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Beth
Beth is the final embodiment of The Nothing and its incarnation as a humanoid existence. Story Queen of the Nothing Beth was born after a wound in the Akasha allowed Lethe to seep into a young infant, quickly turning her into a dark entity who fed upon the Souls of those around her. Calling Beth, her hunger for existence grew and grew. Sensing the danger, the Akasha sent as Lionel Yue as a possible way to counter her growing presence. However, Beth was already much too strong. Lionel, alongside his blade Solitaire, instead of confronting Beth, asked her to only devour the souls of those who performed unjust acts, something Beth reluctantly accepted. Slowly being 'educated' in the art of being human, Beth took refuge in Lionel's pocket dimension Advent, where they slowly learned to know each other. Eventually, Beth sensed the actions of Ceamagus, a young girl who used her powers in order to fight SIN, a machine created by her previous existence, Adonai. Thanking Ceamagus for her devotion, Beth appeared and helped her, even sparing Ceamagus's life from being consumed by her own powers after being begged by Anankos and Alumina Haruma. She then left, satisfied. Alternate Wars Another version of Beth appeared as a Divine Servant of Taurus, summoned to defeat other, weakened Servants in an irregular Servant War. Under the command of the Third Reich, she was made to fight under the service of the Von Fuedrick family. She was never defeated, instead manipulating the war from the sidelines and leaving afterwards. Appearance Beth is an eerily beautiful woman with white skin, with eyes and hair of black, almost flowing in mist. Her clothes are as well composed of the same dark mist. She always appears as if she was shrouded in mist and uncertainty. Personality Beth holds very little memories of her existence as Adonai and is only animated with a vague desire of vengeance over the Seraphim who wounded her; aside from that, she lacks purpose, although she still feels the echo of prayers of times past in her mind, and strives to earn more of them. This is what eventually persuades her to spare both Lionel and Ceamagus, hoping to redefine her existence and purpose. Powers * Absolute Charisma: Beth possesses terrifying charisma able to even shake the heart of a disinterested Lionel. * Lethe Mastery: Beth masters the very nature of the Nothing and uses it in order to alter the structure of reality, obtaining this way powers that can even transcend an Akashic individual's powers. * Conceptual Existence: Beth is perfectly, conceptually Immortal although Void and crystal weapons can still probably wound her. * Divine Servant Abilities: Her Divine Servant version possesses abilities fitting her role as Beth of Taurus. Storylines * From Waters Reborn briefly features her. * Magus Wars : Irregularity features her as Beth of Taurus. Trivia * Her name comes from both a sound similar to Lethe and to the second letter in the Hebraic alphabet. Category:Character Category:Nothing Category:Empty Realm Category:Interra Category:Avatar Category:Divine Servant